Love survives
by hexgirl13
Summary: Kol always believed love made you weak and Willow stopped believing in such things after her parents death. whats going to happen between them?
1. The beginning

**Hello people so I had this stick in my head for a while and decided to write it so it would stop eating away at me enjoy!**

Vampire diaries

It's a hot sunny day in Czech Republic Prague with everyone with everyone going around with their daily life's. Willow was no exception, she was currently waiting for her taxi to take her to the airport. A gentle breeze picked up playing with her long straight blonde hair. She suddenly remembered the painful memory only a week ago. Willow opened the door of her house and called out "mum! Dad! Im home!" seeing they weren't answering Willow figured they were away, she walked into the living room and screamed horrified at the sight before her. Her parent's dead bodies were lying on the floor, their necks were a torn piece of flesh and the blood was everywhere on the floor and on the sofa. Willows brain couldn't process what was happening, the neighbours must of heard her since the next she knows one of her neighbours is trying to get her away from the bodies while another is calling the police.

Hours later Willows house was full of police officers and neighbours. They checked the last wills of her parents and found out the house was left in her name but she can't have it until she is 18 years old and is to go live with a good family friend Jane Moor.

A honking sound pulled her out of her line of thoughts and saw a cab was waiting for her, "hey you the one who needs a cab?" "yes, sorry I wasn't paying attention." "its good, stuff like this happens." "you have no idea." After all Willows luggage was in the boot she sat herself in the backseat. "so where u off to from the airport?" "Mystic Falls Virginia" "never heard of it" " in all honesty I can't say I heard of it until recently" "fair enough" the rest of the ride to the airport went in complete silence, the taxi driver finally stopped asking questions and Willow really didn't feel like starting one and instead took this as an opportunity to do some more thinking. About an hour later the airport came to view. Willow paid her cab, took her luggage out and made her way to the entrance, the airport was huge and she still had plenty of time so she decided the smartest thing to do was to get her luggage checked in after that she would have plenty of time to look around. "It was a long wait to get my bags checked in but at least I got free time now so I can look around the shops." She thought to herself. While browsing the shops she thought to herself that it would be nice to get Jane as it would be rude to show up on empty hands even though Jane wouldn't mind. There wasn't anything interesting anywhere until she came upon a beautifully carved wooden picture frame. "Perfect just what I need " Willow thought to herself as she went to pay for it. When she got outside she heard an announcement "all passengers travelling to Mystic Falls Virginia please make your way to boarding gate f13 repeating all passengers travelling to Mystic Falls Virginia please make your way to boarding gate f13 thank you." "Oh good just in time" Willow said to herself.

When she arrived at the boarding gate she had her passport and ticket checked and boarded onto the plane. When she found her seat and strapped her seatbelt she took out her notebook and started to doodle to pass the time.

It felt like the ride took forever when the plane landed, the pilot and his crew all wished them a nice day as the announcer said the weather in different languages. Willow was glad to be finally out of the plane as she was scared of heights and finds closed spaces worrying. She took the bus inside like other people and waited for her luggage, when she finally spotted it she waited for it to come to her but it was so heavy Willow couldn't manage to pick it up and fell back down until a man in his forties picked it up for her. "Thank you sir" " ha ha ha no problem." He said and went back to waiting for his luggage. She headed towards the exit where Jane said she was going to meet her but looking round she didn't see her anywhere, but then a figure went through the doors and Willow saw it was Jane. She was forty years old and had brown hair that went up to her shoulders. She walked over to Willow

Smiling "Willow! You've grown since the last time I've seen you ,you're a young lady now!" "ha ha ha I know its been forever since the last time I've seen you and I might look like a lady but I never really acted as one." "That really doesn't matter as long as you're happy ,if you're happy its just good."

When they arrived in Mystic Falls Virginia in front of Jane's house it was already dark. "Welcome to Wuthering heights." "This is so cool you have a house called after a novel!" "I know, it was a little strange at first when I first started living here with my parents." "so this house used to belong to your parents then?" "yes but they went to retire to a peaceful village in Wales, come on we better get inside it looks like it will start to rain any minute." They went inside the house Jane helping Willow with her luggage and as if on queue it started raining heavily outside. "Looks like we made it just in time, one more minute and we would have gotten soaked" Willow said. "Ha ha ha true enough" Jane replied. "This place is huge and so amazing!" the walls were painted a gentle daffodil colour, the flooring was wood and all the furniture was wooden aswel."Glad you like it, come on ill show you where you will be staying until we get your room fixed up." They walked up the wooden staircase and stopped net to two doors on their left. " This one is where you're going to be staying for now, and this one next to it is the one you can decorate however you want to." Jane turned around and was met by a hug from Willow " thank you for everything you have done for me! " a little shocked Jane replied "its ok I don't mind having you around" "but still thank you, I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed now." "That's a good idea ill see you in the morning" and with that she walked off. Willow sighted as she went into her new room, she took out her pyjamas got into them and then headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She got out and slipped under her bed covers "well then this is it, my new life officially starts tomorrow. "She thought as sleep overtook her.


	2. A rainy day

**Hello dear readers! so heres another chapter thank you for adding and reviewing this story!**

**disclaimer(this applies to all chapters)-i do not own the vampire diaries. if i did we would be see in a lot more of the originals, damon and elena would get together and stefan would disappear of there show for good.**

When Willow woke up she realised it was to the sound of rain against her windows, she sat up in bed and stretched "well then good morning mystic falls." Willow thought to herself as she got out of bed and started walking downstairs. When she got to the kitchen she was surprised to see Jane was up, she raised her head when she saw Willow walk in. "Good morning did you sleep well?" "Yeah it was ok thank you and you?" Willow mumbled still half asleep. "Ha ha yes it was good too thank you." " So why are you up so early?" "I got to go to work I am sorry I didn't tell you." "Its ok I can take care of myself so when do you have to leave for work?" "in a few minutes as I work outside the town." "Cool and does it always rain like this?" "no don't worry its usually sunny." "so what's the town like?" "when it stops raining go outside and explore, then in the evening you tell me everything you discovered, I really got to go now bye and see you in the evening." "See you in the evening!" Willow shouted down the hall. She heard the door shut and Jane's car start and pull out of the driveway. " I better get something to eat Willow thought.

After breakfast Willow decided to go and look around the House, as it was so huge. While exploring Willow discovered the garden was quite big and beautiful with wild flowers growing everywhere. "Shame its raining, maybe later I can explore the garden" Willow thought to herself.

It was mid day by now and finally stopped raining so I decided to go and explore the town.

"There isn't much here, I guess it really is a small town." Thinking about how there isn't really anything here I decided to go for a walk in the local woods. When I got there I noticed they they looked rather uninviting and dark, but putting those thoughts aside I started walking into the woods. As I got deeper and deeper I noticed it was getting darker in here, I ignored it and continued as I was curious where it leads. Something in the distance caught my eyes, I run over to it and noticed its an old grave I can't read the description as its so old the writing has faded but just at that moment I heard a twig snap, I wildly looked around to see who was there but all I could see were trees, having enough of my exploration walk I decided to head back to town but after a couple of minutes I realised I was lost, oh joy. I tried to get back but I ended up getting more lost than I was before. A shadow flashed by me making my heart race wildly. "Hello there, are you lost?" a voice with a British accent said. I turned around and a man in about his twenty's was standing there smirking at me. "None of your business if I am or if I'm not!" I snapped back at him. "Feisty are we? I just thought you might like to go back to civilization instead of walking around pointlessly." "My decision if I don't want to, for all you know I might be enjoying myself here, the nice crisp air, no noise and its not raining which is another good reason to be exploring these interesting woods." As soon as I said that the sound of thunder rung out followed by heavy rain. " So you still are enjoying your exiting exploration of the woods?" "uff,fine! Please just take me back to civilization!" "follow me then, just tell me when you can't keep up ill try and slow my pace down." " oh believe me I am more than capable of keeping up!" "ha ha ha alright then, we'll see." He walked away while smirking and Willow running next to him to show she can keep up. While following him Willow almost had to jog to keep up with his pace, she ended up wondering if he was purposefully walking this fast to annoy her. "you were saying about being able too keep up sweetheart?" " you're doing this on purpose!" "so what if I am?" he said with a smirk on his face. "Nothing, just bring me back to civilization please" "what does it look like I'm doing sweetheart?" " for one, driving me mad and two, stop calling me that!" " I can do what I want sweetheart" " ugh, just hurry up I'm already soaked so I don't feel like getting sick." "you're no fun" "no I'm not"

They carried on walking until they were at the outskirts of town. "here you go back in civilization, won't you tell your saviour your name?" " Thank you for brining me back here but I don't tell strangers my Name. "All right then I'm Kol, Kol Mikelson, now I'm not a stranger anymore" " technically you still are Kol, bye." And with that Willow started walking off home,she turned around to see if he was still standing there but he was gone "weird" she thought.

Only a while later she arrived at the house, she went straight to her current room "what shall I do now? I should firstly change into something dry and warm. Willow got up and changed clothes, afterwards she decided to go and look up some ideas for her room.

Nothing interesting on the internet I decided to go to the living room and watch the tv, I flicked through the channels and settled on the news.

When Kol came back to the mansion he was annoyed with himself for not eating that girl, he planned to pretend to take her back and then drink from her but instead he helped her out. "Will be bigger fun to drain her blood some other time." Kol thought to himself. " After all being locked up in a coffin for a century will definetly have you itching for some fun." He added in his mind. Kol turned around to the sound of a door being shut, Klaus walked in looking like he wanted to rip someone's head off. Kol couldn't resist to annoy him even more," Caroline still choosing that Tyler guy over you?, youd think you would get the hint that she doesn't want you, but I guess you're just wishfully thinking that she'll

Leave him for you when she realizes her love for you." "Say one more thing and ill tear you limb from limb and get Bekah and Elijah to watch you die in pure agony." Klaus growled menacingly at his younger brother. Kol just smirked and watched Klaus disappear no doubt to his study, if it wasn't for Bekah and Elijah around Kol would leave this sorry town for good, but there was another reason to stay, that girl he met in the woods made him want to know more about her.


	3. Stalker

**Hello dear readers I am soooo sorry for not updating this in so long but I had a pretty annoying writers block keeping me from writing more.**

**English is not my first language even though I have been told its very good I still make mistakes so please tell me if you spot them and ill edit it.**

**(sadly I do not own vampire diaries no matter how much I wish I did)**

**Enjoy:)**

The weather in Mystic falls consisted of raining hard one minute to a full blown storm the next. For Willow that meant a whole day of being cooped up inside with nothing to do. "who would have thought this town could be so lifless" I sighed falling back on to the couch I was currently lyng on. "awell no matter what the weather I'm going to have to go outside and find something to do." Deciding to go outside I put on a waterproof coat and a pair of boots. When I opened the front door I was met with a drizzle of rain. Remembering I managed to get lost the woods was a no no, but this place has to have some sort of a café or pub where everyone comes to hang out. After a few minutes of walking sure enough there was a sign in front of me that said Mistic grill. Finally somewhere to go and stay I thought.

When I entered I was met with laud laughter and music in the background, scanning the room for an empty space I spotted one in the corner and went to sit down. A minute later a blonde guy came to my table, looking up I realized he must work here. "you're new here aren't you?" he asked " yeah I just moved in" I replied kinda awkwardly. "this town..." he started heaving a sigh "it's kind of a strange one so just try to be careful when you're walking around, oh and stay out of the woods as much as possible." "ok… will try to" I replied kind of getting a spooky feeling about this town. "sorry hope I haven't creeped you out tooo much, what would you like to order?" "No no its ok im not creeped out and ill have a medium hot chocolate with cream please, oh and just water with it thank you." "ok coming right up." As t he guy who took my order walked off my thoughts were turned to what he said about the town. What did he mean when he said this town is strange? Maybe he was tryng to say the people aren't very friendly? Oh never mind ill probably find out as I get to know this town more. Or maybe there's something else entirely happening in this town,I just don't know what. I was interrupted out of my line of thoughts by a mug being placed on the table followed by a cup. "heres your order and I never got you name." "thank you and im Willow, Willow Hale." He smiled and put out his right hand "I'm Matt, Matt Donovan." I smiled and shook his hand. "Hey Donovan orders up so stop just standing there!" a grumpy middle aged men shouted. " I better go but see ya around!" I shouted after him as I was left alone with my thoughts again.

By the time I finished my hot chocolate and water it was already afternoon and stepping outside I realized it finally stopped raining. I better start walking home I thought to myself. As I was walking home the song from one republic do you know where your heart is got stuck in my head and I started to hum it as I walked. Somewhere halfway on my way home a black Porsche stopped a little ahead of me, thinking nothing of it I continued walking still humming to myself just now a completely random melody. That is until a familiar figure stepped out. "how would you like a lift darling?" " you! Are you stalking me? First you appear in the woods out of the blue when I am positive now I was the only one there and now you're here offering me a lift with not one living soul around except you and me, evry event points to the fact that you're stalking me. The corners of his mouth turned into a smirk before he replied "the time in the woods was simply a coincidence as I was simply taking a walk before I saw you looking lost and now I was heading somewhere else when I saw you walking and decided to give you a lift, especially since it looks like its going to rain again." I looked up to the sky and sure enough he was right. Heaving a sigh I decided to accept his offer. "I'm not convinced with your explanations but ok ill let you drive me home. If you try anything I don't care how fast were going ill jump out, deal?" "trust me darling id never dream of hurting you." And something told her he meant every word of it. I slipped in the passenger door and closed it behind me. "so darling which way to your house?" "again if I tell you not to call me that you will probably ignore it again so nevermind. Go straight and turn right on the second bend." "what brought you to Mystic falls?" for once not smirking. I bit my lip as the death of my parent's was still a raw and touchy subject and when he look over at me he could tell the question bothered me."hey if you don't want to tell me then you don't have to." He told me softly. I put myself together as best as I could and replied" yeah, thanx its just I'm not ready to talk with anyone on what happened." "that's fine take your time. Changing the subject then what were you doing in the woods yesterday?" "just doing some exploring ,which went wrong" I laughed nervously at the last part. "why do you want to know?" he became serious when he started talking "just wanted to know as everyone in this town stays away from there because of the animal attacks and also because this town isn't excacly normal. Just promise me whatever you do don't go there nor with someone else and most definitly not alone." "its just the woods some animal attacks wont keep me from going there." I replied like it was no big deal but in truth the word animal attacks stood out. He was going to say more but at that moment they arrived at her street. "it's the second from last" when we arrived in front of my house I was going to open the door of the car but he was faster and beat me to it. "here you go I brought you home without trying anything." "thank you and goodbye, Kol" I said opening the front door and disappearing inside.

so there we have it chapter 3 is up all critisism is welcome.


	4. Somthing unexpected

Hello readers the reason I wasn't updating was the fact that I had load of work to do with school as test's are coming up in a few months so im not sure when im gonna be able to update next.

I don't own the vampire diaries.

Later that afternoon when I was making myself lunch I heard a knock on the door. Coming over to see who it was I was surprised when I opened it to see there was no one there just two envelopes on the doorstep. One for Jane and one for me. Opening the one with my name on it it read,

Please join the Mikelson family tonight at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails and celebration. Turning it over to the back willow noticed there was a note. I need to tell you something important –Kol. That guy again by now I'm positive he's stalking me. But what does he need to tell me that's so important? Maybe if I just go to that Ball ill find out and Jane probably won't mind as she want's me to socialize with the youth around. Ok its decided Im gonna go,good thing I brought a dress that's suitable from back home with me.

I went to go and get ready for this evening and dug through my suitcase for my dress when I finnaly found it I put it on. It was simple dark blue one shoulder dress I have been given by my mum. I remember telling her its pointless to give it to me as I will have nowhere to wear it, but she just told me that I never know I might need it one day. Just then I heard the turning of keys and realized that Jane is home. "Jane! You're back early. There's an invitation on the table from you from some people called the Mikelsnon's. "I'm back early because I was told there isn't anything much left to do around and the Mikelson's are a new family that recently moved to town. We can go just try and keep a distance."

I knew better than to mention Kol so I just told her I would be careful even though I don't know why.

"By the way that dress looks lovely on you willow. I think I might have just the accessory to go with it."

"oh no that's ok I really don't need anything and im not a huge fan of wearing jewlry or things like that."

"Willow its fine I want to give it to you besides it's just something simple. Come on follow me upstairs to my room and ill see where I can find it as I haven't worn it for years."

Without a word Willow followed Jane upstairs into her room. When they came into Jane's room she immidietly went over to her wadrobe and pulled out a blue decorative box. After about five minutes Jane pulled out a simple silver locket necklace with a small Amethyst stone in it and design of waves at the back." This was passed down to me from my grandmother and now I'm giving it to you. It has a herb called vervain in it it's brings protection so I recommend wearing it all the time when you can. But we're going to have to put new one in as this one inside is old and completely crumbled up. Here turn around ill put it on you." I was still completely amazed about the locket but turned around so that Jane would be able to put it on me. "There, all done it look's amazing on you." " Jane this locket its amazing. Thank you! I promise ill wear it when ever I can even though I find the whole protection tale like some sort's of a old wife's tale." "You're welcome but hey you never know the tale might just be true trust me on that. We should do your hair next."

" I was thinking of doing just something simple with it I'm not one for bold and fancy things."

"that's fine I know just what to do." Jane told me with a wink. I couldn't help but laugh at that but made no protest to disagree.

Half an hour later Willow was dressed in her blue dress, her hair had a fishtail going around her head and a knot at the end to keep it together and a pair of dark blue ballet flats.

When Jane came back ready she also had a dark blue dress on her but hers went around the neck a pair of dark blue heels and her hair was left just naturally hanging over her shoulders.

"Jane you look amazing!" thank you but so do you come on let's go the taxi is already waiting for us.

When we arrived at the venue I realized it was a huge mansion decorated especially for tonight, all the guests were wearing tuxes and dresses that would make them stand out. Perfect, I'm not going to be drawing any attention to myself, I can just slip by almost unnoticed and go stand in some corner while looking out for kol to ask him what he said he needed to tell me.

Sadly my plan was failing so far as quiet a few people recognized Jane and decided to come over and talk to her forcing me to be social, Just lovely. They always ask the same how we are what im doing here and then sayng completely emty apologize about how sorry they are about the death of my parents. After they went back to minding their own bussnis, Jane and I walked inside the mansion. The sight was amazing live music was playng, waiters passing out drinks and people seemed to mostly know each other so they were talking and laughing. Jane seemed to be looking around the room for someone and eventually her gaze rested on a woman in a brown dress. "Willow come with me ill introduce you to the mayor." Not very happy with meeting more people but tryng to stay polite I obliged. "alright then."

"Mayor Lockwood! Its nice to see you again. I would like you too meet Willow here."

"Jane! Nice to see you to and a pleasure too meet you Willow. What brings you to mystic falls? As I can see you aren't from around here because you have a accent I can't place and also I haven't seen you around while it's a pretty small town."

"it is nice to meet you as well, I'm from Czech Republic Prague and the death of my parent's is what brings me here." "that's awful!, I am so sorry about your loss." Instead of replying I just smiled and nodded since I could tell it was just another empty apology. "Willow why don't you go and socialize with the rest of the guests, I have some private matters I need to discuss with Carol." "yeah sure" I honestly had no idea where to go or what to do as I didn't know anyone here so I just went with my earlier plan. I walked over to the nearest corner and just decided to stand there.

As a waiter was coming around with a tray of drink's I took one while thanking him. Maybe I should find something to think about to distract myself but every time I try that my parent's dead bodies come's back to haunt my mind.

Just as I was thinking of leaving since I had no real point to come here in the first place a guy with black spiky hair decided to walk over to me. "Hey you're new around here aren't you? I'm Jake and you are?" well here's my chance of getting to know some of the locals I thought as I decided to introduce myself." Willow nice to meet you." He was going to say something else when everyone's attention was turned to the stairs where someone was clinking a glass and beginning to talk. There stood a women which I assumed was their mother, some other three guys, a blonde girl and then I saw Kol. Without even realizing it I turned my head to look at him and then his gaze met mine and he smiled over at me. All I heard off the speech was the last sentence which was to find a dance partner. I didn't even have time to think about who that would be when Jake extended his hand to mine and asked me for a dance."Would you like to dance with me Willow?" I smiled and accepted. We walked over to the dance floor and I saw Kol already with another girl for his partner which for some reason made me feel kind of strange inside. I ended up stepping on Jake's feet a few times as I am quiet a bad dancer and not used to these kind of event's. I apologized to him but he insisted it's fine, good thing I don't wear heels otherwise the poor guy would have quiet a few bad bruises.

When we had to swap partners I didn't even know who I ended up with until he spoke." So darling , I'm glad you decided to come. Missed me over the hours I was away?" I glared at him before replying " The only reason I decided to actually show up is because someone told me they needed to tell me something and no I did not miss you one bit." He seemed quiet amused by my reply and decided to comment on it." Ah yes I believe that someone is me,by the way have I told you you look beautiful tonight?" "compliment's won't get you anywhere. Plus a word of warning I'm a terrible dancer so I'm sorry if I step on you."

"Trust me love ill live after all you seem to be doing quiet well. Won't you tell me your name? I made it quiet obvious that I'm not going to hurt you so your name is perfectly safe with me and you can't really consider me a stranger by now." " Willow, Willow Hale. And you shouldn't really be taking the whole me stepping on your feet so easily I stepped on my last partner's feet quiet a few times so I think he was happy to change partner's."

"That's a lovely name love, and it's his loss of brilliant company." I looked down at my feet when he told me that to hide the blush forming on my face. This was a mistake however as I tripped over my feet and was going to fall when Kol's arm's caught me before I hit the floor. "Careful love, you could of hurt yourself." "thanx you saved me from a lot of embarrassment, I told you I can't dance." " trust me I'd never let you fall and ill teach you how to dance." Kol told me and something made me believe him so I smiled at him and nodded my head. "I'd like that thank you." The dance finished and everyone went to go back to talking with one another, I searched the room for Jake and spotted it him already crowded around three other girls. There goes making a friend with him.

Kol followed my gaze onto Jake and said " you don't need him, if he can't see how interesting a person you are then you just ignore him as he's missing out." I smiled sadly at that since I would of loved to make a friend with at least someone here. " you should go back to your guardian she doesn't look pleased that you're talking to me." "oh" was my only reply. He smiled softly at me and said "don't worry ill see you again soon after all I still need to talk to you about something just not tonight." And before I registered it he was gone, I looked around but I couldn't find kol anywhere. Sighing I made my way back to Jane. " Willow! Were we're you? And why were you with Kol Mikelson?" she fired the questions at me without even taking a breath. " until the dance I was hiding out in the corner of the room then I ended up dancing with Kol after the swap. I'm honestly fine if that's what you're worried about." " Just keep a distance from him ok? He isn't known to be the nicest person" " you worry way too much about me Jane." I told her rolling my eyes. " I know I'm not your mother Willow but I'm tryng to be a good guardian and that mean's tryng to look after you as best as I can for her." Jane told me sadly. " Jane listen to me!" when I was sure I had her attention I continued " you are doing an amazing job at being my guardian. Better than anyone else you got that?" she smiled and nodded her head. "good!" I said smiling. " what did you need to talk with the mayor about?" her face Immidietly became serious when I asked that " Just thing's to do with being on the council." Something told me she wasn't telling me everything but I decided to let it go. " I'm going to go to the balcony and get some fresh air if that's ok with you?" " yeah sure. When you come back we should go since it's getting late and I need to sign you up for school." Ignoring the last one I started making my way to the balcony, I honestly didn't feel like attending school anymore after my parent's death but I knew it's what they would of wanted and I might be glad I did one day. When I arrived at the balcony I heard noises coming from there I hid behind one of the pillar's and decided to see who it is. What I saw on the balcony horrified me Kol was fighting with a black haired guy at unnatural speed then to make matters worse the black haired guy grabbed a hold of Kol's neck as if he was going to snap it I gasped at the scene and Kol then spotted me, his eyes widened and the black guy used his surprise to his advantage and threw him of the balcony while breaking his neck.

I couldn't watch any longer and half run, half walked down to the main hall. Everyone was being told that the ball is over and people were leaving. I spotted Jane looking around for me so I ran to her. " Willow, I'm glad I found you apparently the ball is over so everyone is leaving." " ok, that's fine"

The rest of the ride home was in silence. When we came home the first thing both of us did is change out of our dresses. Jane already headed to bed as she said the drink's were taking their effect on her. While I just changed into my pyjamas and went to my room. Sitting on my bed I was replaying the eve event's of the evening in my head. Kol is not human that's for sure so if he isn't human what is he? And the black haired guy too. Does this mean there are more people like them? This is too much I'll think about it in the morning. For now the most important thing is to get rest so ill have a clear head to think about it tomorrow.


End file.
